Deans Blind Date
by pudding5
Summary: Dean is a single father who runs into a blue eyed man, not realising that he is the very person his daughter is trying to set him up with. Alternate Universe


"Bobby Jo Winchester!" The voice echoed through the house. "I swear to God Sam that girl could find trouble in her sleep." Dean glanced at his brothers face. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice Sam." Sam laughed "That girl is exactly like her father." Dean glared at Sam "I was an angel." Sam laughed harder. "Yeah Dad, a fallen angel." The pair looked up as they heard a thunder of feet gallop down the stairs. "Hey Uncle Sammy catch me." Sam barely had time to brace himself before a body hurtled into his arms. "Hey BJ how's things?" Sam grunted as he caught her. He hugged her and put her on her feet. She ducked her head shyly, "I got into a fight today." She heard a sigh, "Sorry Dad, but they were picking on Chuck again and when I told them to lay off they asked who was going to stop them. They laughed at me when I said I was and they called me a little girl." She glared at them both when she heard them snicker. "It's not funny. I am not a little girl." Dean wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tight. "It's not funny BJ and I'm proud that you stood up for your friend. It's just, now I have to go to your school and listen to some dick about how I should raise my daughter better. Now go wash up before dinner so Uncle Sammy doesn't think your a complete savage." "Uncle Sam loves me Dad, I'm his favourite niece." Sam laughed "You're my only niece," and reached down to tousle her blonde hair. He caught himself staring as two pairs of identical hazel eyes crinkled with laughter the same way. "Go on squirt, wash up bacon cheeseburgers for dinner." BJ threw her arms around Dean and squeezed "You're awesome Dad."

Dean got to his feet and shook his head laughing. "Man, that girl will be the death of me one day." "Dean, that girl is YOU! She looks like you, she talks like you, my God she even gets into fights sticking up for people who can't protect themselves." Dean blushed "Nah dude, she's part Harvelle." Sam shook his head "Dean that girl is pure Winchester. Nope, she is a 16 year old 5' 5" female Dean. the only thing she got from Jo is her blonde hair and height. " Dean blushed and headed to the kitchen "If you can bear to take that fancy lawyer jacket off you can help me make dinner. Bitch." Sam followed behind him taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Jerk." Sam knew that Dean was touched and went to help his brother. Sitting at the table eating the burgers Dean had made conversation flowed naturally. "So Dad, we got this new English teacher at school and he seems pretty cool." BJ spoke around a mouthful of burger. "Shut up Sam." Dean didn't even look at Sam as he spoke through his own mouthful. "Go on Bobby Jo tell me about this new teacher." BJ glanced from her dad to her uncle, "Anything I should be concerned about here guys." "Nah sweety your Dad is just admitting I'm right. Long standing arguement." BJ shrugged and took another bite "Dad this is the best burger ever". Dean smirked "Of course it is Baby, like you said before I'm awesome. Now back to this new teacher." "His name is Castiel Novak and" she looked up and a smile spread over her face "He just seems cool. We just had him today but he actually seems to care about teaching us." Sam laughed "I remember I had a teacher like that. He inspired me to be a lawyer actually." Dean grimaced "Yeah I remember you couldn't stop talking about him after Dad dragged us out of that school. I argued with him over that actually." Sam shook his head "Let's not talk about him now. Let me tell you about this drag queen that came in to see me today."

After dinner Dean chased his daughter upstairs to finish her homework. "Bye Uncle Sammy, love you." "Love you to squirt, and it's Uncle Sam." Dean and BJ laughed with the exact same tone, "Sorry, Sammy." "Sorry Uncle Sammy." Sam growled as two identical voices apologised at the same time. "I'm going to make you an orphan you horrible child right before I kill you." Sam kissed BJ on the cheek,"Go get your homework done." He laughed as she hugged her Dad "Night Dad, I'm gonna study a bit then turn in. Love you." Dean kissed her "Night baby, not too late remember tomorrow I'm meeting your dick principal." He laughed at BJ"s "Sonofabitch" "Love you BJ." They watch her disappear up the stairs into her room. "Sammy I swear to God I'll fucking kill you," Dean glowered at his brother as Sam laughed. "Seriously dude, you can't see it." Dean laughed as well, "Hell dude, first time Jo looked at her she slapped me upside the head and her first words were Oh my God I've got two of them now." His face fell, "It was the last thing she said to me before she died." Dean wiped away a tear. "Sam I wasn't there, I left her and Bobby Jo alone because I wasn't husband material." Sam just put an arm around Dean "For 4 years I lived a lie. Admitting I was gay to Jo was the hardest thing I ever done. I really loved Jo and I thought it would work. I never cheated on her but I couldn't live a lie anymore." Another tear fell as Dean pulled away. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Sam shook his head at the offer "I'm driving." He moved into the room behind Dean. "Dude it's not your fault. Jo got cancer Dean, you didn't kill her." Dean shook his head "I should have been there Bobby Jo was only 2 and her mother was dead. She barely knew me Sammy, I hadn't been a permanant figure in her life since she was 6 months old. I tried Sam, I tried but Ellen refused to let me know Jo was sick. I only found out when the hospital called me. She had been admitted to the hospital but they gave her six months. There was nothing they could do the cancer was too aggressive. She wanted to die at home and Ellen wouldn't give her consent." Dean laughed "Jo threatened a nurse and told them to get me to come to the hospital. I remember storming in and I swept Jo up in my arms, blankets and all and I brought her home. Ellen nearly killed me but Jo wouldn't budge. I held her in my arms all day and night. We watched the sunrise together and then she looked at me and she said..." His voice broke, "She said Oh my God I've got two of them now."

Dean looked at the bottle of whiskey but put the lid on it. He replied to Sam's look "I'm on early shift tomorrow and I got that damn meeting. And if I start now I'm afraid if I have another I'll be like Dad and not able to stop." Sam shook his head "Dean you are nothing like dad. You lost your wife and you didn't turn to drink. You are a great dad to BJ." He hugged Dean and was surprised when Dean hugged back. "What Sam, you drag up ancient history you get hugged back." He walked Sam to the door "Don't be a stranger and next time bring your new girlfriend over. BJ and I can't wait to meet her." Sam blushed "Jess wanted to come but she didn't want to impose. How about next week my house." Dean smiled "Sounds good let me know a time and we'll be there." Shutting and locking the door Dean went upstairs. He peeked into his daughters room and seeing her still up walked in and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey Dad, I'm just about done. Has Uncle Sammy gone?" "Yeah, he's gone. He invited us over for dinner next week. To meet the new girlfriend." Dean grinned to himself as he saw his own expression on his daughters face. "Cool, what time." "He's gonna let me know. I'm off to bed Baby, early shift and meeting the dick principal. Don't be too long." He smiled when she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I won't Dad, Love you." "Love you Bobby Jo sleep tight." He left her room and entered his own. He stripped down to his boxers and fell face first on to his bed with a groan. His last thought was "I'm getting to old for this crap," and his eyes closed and he was asleep.

Bobby Jo sat at her computer thinking. She wasn't doing homework she was actually planning on getting her Dad on a date with her new English teacher. She had taken one look at him and knew he was her Dad's type. She had known he was gay since she was old enough to understand what it meant. He had sat her down and explained that he had loved her mother but he couldn't live with her anymore because he liked men. He never brought anyone home because he never got involved with anyone. She hoped that her Dad would fall for Mr Novak and he would fall for her Dad and then her Dad would be happy. She heard Uncle Sammy leaving and her dad come up the stairs. She quickly opened a book and pretended to read. When her dad mentioned dinner with Uncle Sam and his girlfriend she was shocked but that soon turned to ideas of how to get her Dad and Mr Novak to meet. She turned off the light as soon as she heard him enter his room. Lying down in her bed she thought hard, "Maybe I can drag Dad to meet Mr Novak tomorrow after the meeting with my dick principal." She laughed to herself, everyone said she was just like her Dad and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sonofabitch," Dean glanced at his watch, "Fuck I'm late." He shut the door of the Impala and started to run. He was lost in thought, he did have plans of showering and changing before meeting this asshat but got caught up in an accident involving a drunk driver so as a result, he was still in his EMT uniform. He glimpsed a movement out of the corner of his eye just before he nearly landed on top of someone. "Sonofabitch." Dean looked around and noticing the papers strewn everywhere knelt down to pick them up."I'm sorry, I'm Dean Winchester and I'm not normally such a klutz. I'm running late to meet Professor Adler and wasn't watching where I was going." He handed the bunch of papers to the person in front of him and felt his mouth dry up as he gazed into a pair of piercing blue eyes. He started as the bell on campus rang. "Fuck, I am so late, sorry again, I have to go." And he ran off missing the stunned look on the other man's face. "Hi, my name is Castiel Novak." A small smile crept onto his lips "Nice to meet you." He gathered up the rest of his papers, a niggling thought that he had seen those hazel eyes somewhere before but knowing he would have remembered that body. He laughed out loud as it hit him, "Bobby Jo Winchester of course." He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching the new english teacher talk out loud to himself. Seeing he was alone he hurried off to class planning on meeting the klutzy paramedic sooner rather than later.

Dean hurried on to his meeting, a pair of blue eyes haunting him. He reached the office of Professor Adler and knocked on the door. "Come," he heard the voice bark and mentally saying "Dick" entered the room. His eyes took in the sight of a room full of bookshelves filled with books and then his attention was grabbed by the man standing up from behind the desk. "Dean Winchester, I presume." The man was running slightly to fat, his head slightly balding. He held out his hand and Dean gripped it trying not to flinch at his dead fish grip. "Yeah sorry I'm late. Got held up at work." He gestured to his uniform not missing the slight look of distaste on the other man's face. "No problem, I understand unforeen events happen in your line of work. I am glad you could make it. Please take a seat." Taking his own seat Zachariah Adler steepled his hands together in front of his face. "About" his lip curled slightly "Bobby Jo fighting." Dean didn't miss the disdainful lip or the tone of voice and immediately saw red. "Bobby Jo was not the one who started the fight. My daughter stood up to a pair of bullies who were picking on someone smaller than them. I raised my BJ to stand up for herself and others. I for one am proud of the fact that my little girl and I do mean _little_ girl stood up to two boys who are taller and weigh more than she does. If this is the normal behaviour of your other students than I am prepared to tell everyone I know that bullying is an acceptable form of behaviour at this school." Dean stood up "Now that we have spoken about it I do not want to hear another word." He turned and started to walk out "Oh by the way," he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "My brother is a lawyer and I will not hesitate to sue this school, you, the parents of those other children, in fact I will sue everyone else I can think of, if my Bobby Jo is punished or hurt in any way shape or form." Dean turned back and stalked out the door, shutting it behind him. He started down the hall laughing at the look on the principals face as Dean threatened to sue him.

Cas hurried into the classroom just ahead of the bell, "Sorry class," he apologised, "I ran into someone and am running a little late." He smiled as his gaze landed on a pair of familiar hazel eyes, "I have graded your papers and will hand them back at the end of the lesson. Now who can tell me what they know about Shelley." Castiel turned his thoughts away from thoughts of the klutz who literally ran into him and back to the lesson. He would make sure that he handed Bobby Jo her paper last so he would have an excuse to walk out with her and maybe get the chance to meet Dean Winchester again. Properly this time. By the end of class Bobby Jo was in a fever of impatience. She had already thought of one way to get her Dad and Mr Novak to meet. She was going to wait around until all the students were gone and then casually mention her Dad was here and she would love it if Mr Novak would come meet him. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the bell ring and looked up startled as people started moving past her. "Uh Mr Novak," she reached his desk and stood there blushing slightly. "Yes Bobby Jo?" Cas handed another student his paper "Well done Chuck I will enjoy reading more of your papers if they are like this one." He glanced at BJ "You need to ask me something about your paper Bobby Jo?" She shook her head suddenly tounge tied, her plan to casually invite her teacher to meet her Dad with no warning semed lame. "Uh, I was wondering if you would like a hand taking those papers out to the car." She had noticed that Mr Novak still had a huge pile of papers on his desk and seized on the excuse. "I would love a hand, thankyou Bobby Jo. I need to grade them tonight but I'm afraid they got mixed up when I dropped them earlier."

Grabbing the stack of papers Bobby Jo walked out of the classroom just in front of Cas. "Are you parked in the car park, Mr Novak." Cas shut the door of the classroom and walked up beside her. "I don't drive Bobby Jo, but my brother picks me up. I normally go to the coffee shop on the corner first so I can get a little peace and quiet." Bobby Jo nodded "My Dad loves their coffee," she glanced ahead bouncing a little as she saw the familar shape of her Dad leaning against the car. "Speaking of my Dad, that's him." She turned to Cas "Would you like to meet him Mr Novak." Cas glanced down noting the sparkle in her eyes "I would love to meet him Bobby Jo, especially since you were so kind to help me with my papers." As they neared the Impala Cas could see the broad grin spread across Dean's face as he spotted his daughter. He pushed himself off the car and in two steps reached them and grabbing his daughter and spun her around in a dizzying circle. "Dad," she laughed trying to get the words out, "Dad put me down. There's someone I want you to meet." Dean spun her around once more before putting her down. His jaw dropped as he noticed the person standing quietly watching them. Blue eyes shining with laughter as Dean blushed as he remembered the last meeting. "Dean Winchester, right?"

Bobby Jo looked confused as her normally never know a stranger dad seemed lost for words. "You know each other?" She glanced at her Dad who still seemed toungue tied. "Dad, are you okay." Dean visibly pulled himself together. Cas smiled "Remember how I said I ran into someone," he asked BJ. "Well actually..." He was interrupted by Dean, who found his voice, "Well angel, your Dad was running late and I actually ran into him. Knocked his papers flying too." Dean looked at Cas and held out a hand "I apologise again, I'm Dean Winchester." Cas shook the outstretched hand"Castiel Novak pleased to meet you." Dean caught his breath as a spark seemed to jump from him to the other man at the touch of his hand. He thought hard "Castiel Novak," he glanced at his daughter "Hey BJ, this the teacher you were talking about last night. The one you told me and Uncle Sammy you thought was cool." BJ blushed mortified "Dad please, you're embarressing me." Dean grabbed her in a one armed hug. "That's what Daddy's do Angel." Her blush deepened as she heard Cas laugh "Sonofabitch." Dean roared with laughter as he heard his favourite saying come out of his daughter's mouth. Wiping tears from his eyes he turned back to Cas, "How about I buy you a coffe to make up for running in to you?" Dean stopped unless you need to get home and grade those papers?" Cas looked at Dean and smiled "I was heading to the coffee shop first anyway. Bobby Jo tells me you love their coffee."

Bobby Jo glared at the pair of them, "Dad I am going to walk home before I die of mortification." She stormed off and barely reached the end of the car before turning and running back. She threw her arms around her Dad, "Love you Dad, even though you are an assbutt sometimes." He kissed her cheek "Love you, Bobby Jo. Homework done when I get home, and don't forget it's your turn to cook tonight." She nodded and hurried away. Dean returned his attention back to Cas. "So that was a yes for coffee, Mr Novak?" Cas grinned "The name is Castiel and yes I would like to get coffee Mr Winchester." Dean grinned back "Dean, and hop in to the other lady in my life." He gestured to the sleek black car sitting behind him. Castiel looked at the car and then back at Dean with a quizzical look. Dean laughed "My brother Sam keeps telling me that the longest relationship I have ever had with anyone is with my baby." He gestured to Cas to get in and they drove to the coffee shop. "So Dean, tell me why you were in such a hurry that you knocked me down earlier." Dean flushed lightly, "I had a meeting with that Professor Adler, and was running late. I got caught up at work," he gestured to his uniform "I was actually planning on getting changed out of this but an accident happened." He took a sip of his coffee, "Bobby Jo was sticking up for her friend yesterday and she is the one who got in trouble for fighting." Dean grinned in memory, "I am afraid I gave that asshat a piece of my mind." The grin turned to a laugh, "I even threatened to sue everyone if I heard another word about her fighting." Cas laughed "I see where your daughter gets her turn of phrase from." Dean roared with laughter for the second time in less than an hour, "Sorry Cas," he managed to get out, "My daughter is more me than I am. Everyone says so." He sobered "Her mother said it the minute she was born."

Cas put a hand out and touched Dean's "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories." Dean shrugged "My wife died when BJ was 2. It was cancer, I didn't know because I had left when BJ 6 months old." He looked at Cas "I left because I couldn't live a lie any longer. I'm gay Cas, and when I left my mother-in-law took it hard. She wouldn't let me see my baby at all and the only reason I found out Jo was sick was because she bribed a nurse to ring me. She knew she was dying and wanted to go home and die in peaceful surrounds, not hooked up to machines. Her mother didn't want to let her go at all." He took another sip of coffee. "I practically kidnapped her. Looking back I realise that the hospital staff were on my side because I picked Jo up blankets and all and just walked out with her. Nobody tried to stop me which didn't register as strange at the time. They must have removed all the tubes and wires and dealt with the paperwork before I got there. I took her back to our place and I sat with her in my arms the whole day and night. Ellen threatened to shoot me and she was going to call the cops but for the first time I stood up to her. I told Ellen to go to hell Jo was MY wife and I was going to let her die with dignity the way she wanted to not selfishly keep her alive and in pain just because I couldn't let go. Jo told her to get out this was between me and her. We talked, I think it was the first time we actually talked about what had happened between us. I apologised for not being the type of husband she needed and the father BJ needed. She apologised for letting her mother run her life. We talked all night until the sun came up." Dean wiped a tear away. "She asked me if I remembered the day BJ arrived and what she had said. I told her they had just put this little wrapped bundle in her arms and she looked down at Bobby Jo and then she looked at me and said Oh my God, I've got two of them now. Then she laughed and dragged me to down to kiss me." Dean wiped another tear. "The sun rose over the horizon and Jo placed a hand on my cheek. She smiled, just a little smile and said to me "Oh my God I've got two of them now. She gave a little sigh and left me and BJ forever." Dean shook himself, "I'm sorry Cas, I seem to be apologising to you all the time and we've only just met." Cas shook his head, "It's fine Dean, really. I have 3 older brothers and an older sister so I got really good at listening." He broke off as a thought struck him "Dean, did you call me Cas."

Dean ducked his head and groaned "Sorry, Cas, uh Castiel." Cas just laughed,"Again it's fine Dean, it's just no one has ever called me anything but Castiel all my life." It was his turn to blush "I was kind of a loner and the only friend I had was and still is my brother Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer are twins and 17 years older than me then Anna who is 16 years older and Gabriel 10 years older. I am the baby of the family and according to Lucifer unplanned and unwanted." Dean looked shocked, "Cas that's awful." Cas shrugged "Thats my brother, Michael pretty much ignored me and Anna left home after an arguement with my parents so Gabriel was the only one at home. I was always the weird kid, the shy one with the weird name so kids didn't really want to play with me. I left home to go to college and again weird name and really shy so no friends." Cas looked down into his coffee, "If my brother Gabriel could see me know he would be shocked. I have never spoken to anyone this long before. Unless they were my students." Dean laughed, "My brother Sam would have had a heart attack. He's always complaining that I bottle everything up." Cas looked up and smiled, "Well," he laughed "If that's you bottling things up, I would hate to see what would happen if you let it out." Dean laughed so loud that the other patrons looked at them. He picked up his cup and drained it. "Well Cas, we really should do this again, maybe not the sad story but definately coffee. I better get home and make sure my baby is doing homework." Dean stood up "Can I give you a lift anywhere?" Cas drained his own coffee. "No Dean, I can ring my brother and get a lift home." Dean shook his head "No Cas, seriously I have to drive home anyway. Why bother your brother when I'm here." He looked at Cas pleadingly "Please Cas, what are friends for."

Cas stopped in the middle of standing up. "Are we friends Dean?" Dean shrugged, "We had coffee and we talked that makes us friends in my books." He looked at Cas hunched over "Are you planning on standing or sitting Cas, because people are starting to stare." Cas blushed and stood all the way up. "If it wouldn't be to much of an imposition Dean, I would love a lift home." Dean gave him a strange look, "If I didn't want want to give you a lift I wouldn't have offered. Now can I give you a hand with that mountain of papers or what?" Cas smiled shyly, "Thank you Dean, I would appreciate a hand." Dean grunted and grabbed the stack of papers and walked out of the cafe, Cas grabbed his books and hurried after him. Reaching the car Dean opened the door and placed the papers on the back seat. "Right Cas where do you live?" Cas hopped in the car and giving Dean directions settled in for the ride. "What made you get into teaching Cas?" They talked about random things until Cas pointed out an apartment block. "That's where Gabriel lives. He is allowing me to stay with him until I find my own place." Pulling up to the kerb Dean turned to Cas "Do you need a hand with that crap Cas?" Cas laughed "No thank you Dean, it is not far and you have done enough for me already." Dean laughed back "Hang on Cas give me your phone." Cas looked puzzled as he handed over his phone. Dean pressed a couple of buttons and handed it back. "I just put my number into it. Anytime you want to have coffee or even just talk I'm there. If I don't answer it's because I'm at work but I will call back or even text back as soon as I can." Cas pulled his papers out of the car and shut the door. "Hey Cas," Cas bent down and looked in the window "I had a good time before, I would like to do it again soon sometime." Cas blushed "I had a good time to Dean. And I would like to do it again." "Well you have my number Cas ring or text me and set a date." He waved and pulled away missing the way Cas's blush deepened at the word date.

Several days later Dean checked his phone for about the 50th time. "Expecting someone to call Dad." He jumped as Bobby Jo walked into the kitchen and spotted him. "I don't know what you are talking about angel." Bobby Jo snorted "Don't angel me Dad, you're waiting for someone to ring. Who is it?" Dean blushed "Wait a minute, the only new person you have met in the last couple of days is Mr Novak." Her eyes widened as the blush deepened on his face. "Oh my God Dad, you have the hots for mr Novak." Dean tried to deny it but his tounge dried up. "Way to go Dad, does he like you?" Dean finally got enough moisture in his mouth to make words. "I told him about your mother BJ, the whole thing over coffee, then when I dropped him off I gave him my number but I think I scared him off." She came around the table and hugged him, "Dad, I think you are awesome, and I know enough about Mr Novak that he doesn't know many people. In fact I think the only people he hang out with are his brother and once with you." Dean hugged her back "Thanks Angel, what would I do with out you." Boby Jo laughed, "Start talking to yourself and get fat because I'm not here to watch what you eat?'' He swotted her behind as she skipped out "Bye Dad, don't forget I'm going to Grandma's for the weekend." Her heard the front door open "Love you Dad, see you Sunday afternoon." "Love you Bobby Jo, have fun at Grandma's"

He heard the door shut and dropped his head into his hands. Shit this was Ellen's weekend. Every 6 months she insisted her Granddaughter visit her for a weekend. She wouldn't come visit them as she had never forgiven Dean's words and the fact that he had been the one with her daughter when she died. Dean got up from the table and went to get ready for work. He was grateful that he had lined up a double shift so he wouldn't be alone in the house for too long. Saturday night found him lying on the lounge with a drink of whisky in one hand and the tv remote in the other. "Why is there nothing good to watch on a Saturday night?" He grinned as he found himself talking out loud. Hearing the doorbell ring, "And there is my pizza now. Goddamn smartass child. Fat and talking to myself because she's not here to watch what I eat." He got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him holding a pizza box was Castiel. "I hope you don't mind but I saw the pizza guy come up and I said it was for me." Cas looked at Dean and found his gaze drifting down. He dragged his eyes back up to Dean's face and blushed. "Sorry Cas, I wasn't expecting company, come in, sit, I'll grab a shirt and some plates and you can split the pizza with me." He grabbed Cas by the hand and dragged him in. "And before you say anything, if you don't eat half I'll end up eating the lot and I'll get fat and prove my daughter right." He was babbling and he knew it but he was frightened that he would scare Cas off. "Right I'll go grab my shirt." Dean hurried out of the room missing Cas's soft "You don't need a shirt."

When the door opened Cas had a speech all prepared about how was going to ring but he kept losing his nerve but it all flew out of his head when he saw Dean standing in front of him. Cas tried to keep looking at his face but his eyes drifted down a pair of broad shoulders that tapered into a perfect six pack. His gaze was stopped by a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely from Deans hips. His mouth dried he heard about half of what Dean said, his attention grabbed when Dean said he was going to cover up with a shirt. Cas bit his lip as the soft sweat pants accentuated Dean's ass has he hurried out the room. He was glad Dean didn't hear him and he sat down on the couch. Dean came back in a t-shirt clinging to his chest and arms carrying a couple of plates in one hand and two bottles in the other. "Hope you don't mind Cas but nothing goes with pizza like beer." He sat down and with the remote killed the tv. Cas jumped up "I'm disturbing you on your weekend." Dean growled "Castiel I swear to God if you don't sit down and relax I'm going to kill you." Cas sat down and grabbing the plate Dean pushed on him, blushed. "I told you in the coffee shop that if I don't want to do anything I won't ask." Dean bit into his own slice of pizza, "Now the real question is," he chewed and swallowed, "Why didn't you text me and ask me for my address like a normal person?"

Cas choked on his food, "Good thing I'm an EMT Cas," and finally managed to swallow. "I was going to ring but I couldn't think what to say, the same in a text. Then on Friday Bobby Jo mentioned that you were working a double shift but you would be off this afternoon. She also said that you would probably be talking to yourself and eating pizza" he smirked. "She also told me that you would be alone in the house because you forgot it was time for her semi annual visit. She asked would I mind coming over to make sure you didn't mope." It was Dean's turn to choke. "That child will be the death of me." Cas laughed "She also said you would say that and to tell you that she is your child." Dean laughed as well. The ice broken the two of them settled back and enjoyed the pizza and beer. Several hours later and a few beers later Dean leaned back against the couch with a sigh. He swung his legs up on the table and his head dropped back. Cas noticed his eyes drooping and stood up to leave. He was startled when Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. The eyes opened a crack and Cas caught his breath at the desire burning in them. Dean leaned forward and stopping so close that Cas could feel his breath on his lips. "May I kiss you Castiel?" Instead of answering Castiel closed the distance between them. The jolt of desire shocked both of them.

They pulled away identical looks of surpise on their faces. "Again Cas, please?" Dean was the first to recover and Cas nodded. Dean slid an arm around Cas and pulled him closer. He lowered his lips and captured Cas's in his own. He waited until he heard Cas moan and deepened the kiss. He pulled Cas down on top of him and ran his hands up and down Cas's back. Breaking the kiss he nibbled his way to the nape of Cas's neck. Cas caught his breath and moved his head to give Dean better access. Dean nuzzled his way back to Cas's lips and kissed him again. Cas was the one to break the kiss next and nibbled his way down Dean's neck. Dean moaned his acceptance. A sound that was broken by Dean yawning. Cas sat up shocked. Dean sat up after him and grabbing his wrist pulled him close. "I'm sorry Cas," Dean grinned and then yawned again. "I'm always apologising aren't I. I really am sorry Cas I've just had a 16 hour straight shift and I'm beat. I really really really enjoyed tonight and if you are willing maybe we can have coffee tomorrow? Or you can stay here tonight and we can take this up in the morning?" Cas smiled, "Coffee sounds good Dean. If I stay tonight you wouldn't sleep would you?" At Deans chuckle Cas's smile grew wider,"I knew it." He got up to leave. "If you behave maybe I'll come here for coffee instead of making you come out in public." He leaned down and captured Deans lips in another kiss. Dean slipped a hand around the back of Castiels head and deepened the kiss. He broke it off as he yawned again. Cas laughed again. "Bed Mr Winchester." Dean stood up and walked Cas to the door. Dean stole another kiss. "I know, I know Mr ." He stole one more kiss before Cas pushed him back and shut the door on him.

Dean leaned against the door wondering what came over him. He didn't normally come on to guys he hardly knew. Hell he never gave out his number, he could count on the fingers of one hand the people who had it. He pushed off the door with another yawn and walked back into the lounge room and grabbed his phone. He would clean up tomorrow, right now he wanted to go to bed and think about the taste of Castiel Novak's lips. He turned off the light and headed up stairs. He reached his room and throwing his phone onto the bedside table he stripped down to his boxers. He had just dropped down onto the bed when his phone buzzed. "Sonofabitch," he groaned as he grabbed it, the frown on his face turning to a smile as he read the text.** "Hi Dean, this is Castiel Novak. I just remembered I didn't give you my number. Please text me when you want me to come over."** Dean's smile grew wider as he quickly texted back **"Hi, Castiel Novak, I would like you to come over right now."** The phone buzzed again. **"Dean Winchester, I meant tomorrow morning."** Dean tapped his reply, **"You didn't say that Castiel Novak." "Dean if you don't stop texting me tonight and go to sleep I won't come over at all." "Good night Cas, C U 2moro" "Good night Dean"** Dean placed his phone on the table and lay down. His eyes drifted shut and he was asleep in moments.

The next morning Dean woke in an unusually good mood. He couldn't work out why he was so happy before his first cup of coffee and then he remembered. A coffee date with Castiel Novak. He grabbed his phone **"Hi Cas, I'm awake and needing coffee. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop or do you want to come here?" **His phone buzzed almost immediately. **"If it isn't too much of an imposition I would like to meet at your house." **Dean grinned at the formality, **"It's no imposition Cas, I wouldn't have asked if it was." "I will be there in 30 mins. I'll bring muffins any preference?" "Cool, I'll get the coffee on. And yeah anything but BRAN!" **He hurried down stairs to put the coffee on before heading for the shower. He didn't manage to get his shower until 20 mins later as Sam rang him to confirm the time for their dinner. Dean knew it was an excuse as his brother knew it was BJ's weekend away. Dean couldn't disappoint his brother by cutting him off and knew Sam was looking out for him. He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. "Sonofabitch." He grabbed a towel and wrapping it around his waist ran down the stairs. He flung open the door to see Cas standing there with a stunned look on his face. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Goddamit Cas, I don't want to give the world a show." He shut the door and finally looked at the other man. Cas was standing just inside the door, blushing with blue eyes wide as they took in the sight of Dean wearing nothing but a towel, water droplets on his skin. Dean felt his breath stop as a jolt of desire ran through him. He stepped forward and leaned in stopping just short of Cas's lips. "May I kiss you Castiel?"

Cas raised his arms and placing one hand behind Deans head closed the gap. Cas moaned as Deans tounge flicked against his lips asking for entry. Dean deepened the kiss and hummed in pleasure as the hand at his neck stroked gently. Dean lifted his lips and nibbled gently across Cas's cheekbone to his ear. He gently bit the lobe as he pushed Cas back against the door. He could hear Cas pant in his ear and bit a little harder. He returned to Cas's lips, his tounge duellling with Cas's. He could feel himself harden and slipped his thigh between Cas's moaning as he rolled his hips. Cas's hands slipped down and pulled Dean closer. Dean could feel that Cas's excitement matched his own and struggled to keep control. He pulled back from the kiss, panting, "Cas, we have to stop." His hips kept their slow movement going proving his words to be a lie. "Dean, if you want to stop you have to move." Dean groaned, "Cas, I am moving. You're the one holding on," Dean smirked, "And a good thing too because..." he glanced down at the towel that was barely hanging on to his hips. Cas followed his look and blushed as he realised that the movement had loosened the only thing Dean was wearing. Dean laughed as he unselfconciously reached between them and grabbed the towel. "Kitchen through there Cas, coffee should be ready, I'll go throw something less comfortable on and be back down in 5 mins." He grinned, "I suggest you let go of me Cas or I won't be the only one naked here." Dean laughed harder as Cas squeaked and dropped his hands. "I don't know if I'm offended or glad that you did that." Cas blushed even redder. Dean decided to take pity on him and pushed himself away the door. "I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't tease you." He turned and headed up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "I take my coffee black, thanks Cas. Milk in the fridge and sugar in the cupboard, help yourself." Dean reached the top of the stairs and looked back at Cas to find that he had moved. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, Dean entered the bedroom to get dressed. He knew that if he had seen Cas, he would have taken him then and there against the door.

Castiel hurried to the kitchen as soon as Dean turned his back. He couldn't understand what had happened to him. He normally didn't make out with somebody he had only met twice. In fact he had never made out with anyone before. He found the mugs and plates and placed them on the table. He poured two cups of coffee and plated the muffins. He heard footsteps on the other room then the sounds of "Eye of the Tiger" proceeded Dean into the kitchen. Cas looked up and his mouth dried at the sight of Dean in a pair of well worn jeans with holes in the knees and a dark green t-shirt. Dean sniffed appreciatley at the smell of coffee and grabbing a mug downed at least half, disregarding the heat. "Mmmm," Dean moaned as the hot liquid hit his stomach "That really hits the spot." His eyes landed on the muffins and lit up. "Cas, you really brought muffins, I could kiss you." He grinned, "Wait already did that." He looked at Cas to see the other man blushing, "I'm sorry Cas, I can't help it." Dean sat down at the table after refilling his coffee. "Sit, eat and talk to me so I don't make an even bigger ass of myself." Cas sat down opposite Dean and lifted his own coffee. "I didn't know what type you wanted Dean, so I got blueberry and choc chip." Dean smiled at Cas, "How did you know my top two favourites, Cas?" Cas ducked his head, "They are my favourites too." he said shyly. Dean got up and grabbed a knife, "Well," he said as he cut the muffins in half "We'll just have to share them." And placing two halves on Cas plate he grabbed the other two and took a huge bite out of one. His eyes closed in pleasure and he made a sound of apprecition. "Oh my God Cas, where did you get these from? They are _awesome_." He took a bite from the other one and moaned again. "Seriously Cas, these are the best muffins I have ever eaten. You gotta tell me where you got them so I can get them all the time." He opened his eyes to find Cas sitting with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Cas," Dea got up from the table and placed his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Cas what is it?" Castiel pulled himself together with a visible effort. "I made them myself Dean." He didn't think he could blush harder but he somehow managed it. He was startled when Dean's arms came around him in a hard hug. Before he could to anything Dean was sitting back in his seat with another bite of muffin in his mouth. "Oh my God Cas, you really made these? Marry me and make me muffins every day." Dean's eyes widened as he realised what he said. "Oh shit Cas, I'm sorrry. I don't mean it. Well I sort of do, but I mean..." His voice trailed off. "Sonofabitch, I'm sorry Cas, I'm always apologising to you. I'm not normally like this." Cas took pity on Dean, "It's fine Dean, my brother always proposes to me after my muffins too."

In the background the music changed running from AC/DC, to Led Zepplin to Deep Purple as the two men talked finding out more about each other. They moved from the kitchen to the couch as they talked, laughing each time Dean teased Cas and then apologised. Cas gradually got used to the teasing and slowly relaxed. The music changed again and Dean's face whitened as the sounds of "Need You Now" floated through the air. He bit back a strangled sob as memories surfaced and he grabbed the remote and turned off the Cd. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas put a hand on Dean's arm, "What is it?" Dean rubbed a hand over his face, raising eyes that looked suspiciously wet. "I'm sorry Cas," he broke off, and tried to laught but stopped when it threatened to turn to tears. "I'm always aplogising Cas," he tried to smile at Cas. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's arm, "Dean, please, I want to help you." Cas looked at Dean, "It's what friends do for each other and," his voice dropped "I like you." Dean looked stunned at Cas's confession, "I like you to Cas, I've never felt like this for anyone before. It's just I haven't really told anyone about..." he broke off. Cas stayed silent somehow knowing how difficult it was for Dean to trust, to share something personal. He just kept his hand on Dean's arm and hoped that Dean would trust him. He was rewarded when Dean took a deep breath, "Cas, the first time I looked into your eyes when I bumped into you I felt a spark. Then when I saw you standing next to my daughter my first thought was there you are. I felt like I had found something that I hadn't realised I had lost. I don't know why but I told you about Jo dying the first time we met. Sam had to get me drunk before I told him and I told you over coffee. I have never told anyone the whole truth about me and Jo. How we got together, why we broke up and why Ellen didn't want me to know about Jo being in the hospital. I've told Sam, my brother the bare minimum but even he doesn't the whole story." Dean placed his hand over the one on his arm and made a decision. "Cas, let me tell you my life story." He looked down at the floor and whispered so softly that Cas barely heard, "And I hope I you stay with me."

"My mother died in a house fire when I was 4. My brother Sammy was 6 months old. I don't remember much about that night. Just heat, smoke and my dad putting Sammy in my arms and telling me to run and not look back. I can't remember how I got outside, just that the next memory is Dad grabbing me on the front lawn as the house exploded. We sat on the Impala wrapped in blankets me sitting next to Dad and him holding Sam. I found out later that someone had delibrately started a fire in the nursery and Mom disturbed them so they killed her. I didn't know it then but that was the start of my dad's obssession with who killed her. We stayed in Lawrence until the funeral was over. I didn't understand what was happening, all these people crying and hugging Dad, me, Sam. My Dad holding me to tight. I remember feeling proud when he let me hold Sammy when he couldn't get Sam to stop crying. I just held Sam and told him that I was his big brother and nothing would take me away. I would always be there for him. I looked up at my Dad when Sam stopped crying and Dad told me that he was proud of me for saying that. I didn't understand why he was crying when he looked at us. So I just told him that I would l always be there for Dad too. He hugged me then, so tight that he squashed Sammy and me. There was food and when every one left, Dad put us in the car and he drove out of Lawrence. We spent the next 12 years living out of the Impala, in skeevy hotel rooms never more that a few weeks at a time. A few times my Dad would drop us of off at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's. They were the times when he felt guilty about us not having a proper home or a decent education. On my 12th birthday Dad sat me down and told me the truth about the fire. How someone had tried to kidnap Sam and when Mom walked in he killed her and set the fire to cover his tracks. He had started drinking and as the years passed it got worse. Then the accident happened."

"He had found a new lead on the guy. He had a name now, Azazel." Dean shrugged at Cas's look, "Apparantly the guy thought he was a demon or something and was planning on using Sammy as a sacrifice. Anyway, the night Dad got that little titbit he was gone for three days. He turned up at the hotel hungover stinking of booze but legally under the limit . He never came back drunk. The accident was my fault, Dad came home and I started arguing with him. I didn't even wait until he sat down before I started on him. I yelled at him. I was a 14 year old kid left in a hotel room with his 10 year old little brother. We had ran out of money and I stole food from this shop on the corner. I told Dad that we would be better off at Uncle Bobby's, at least he fed us regularly and even though I hated school Sammy was loved it. There was this teacher at school that took an interest in Sam. Not in a pervy way. Just the first one to see the brains behind the new kid facade. And the first adult to say Sam could do anything. I can't remember all that I said just that after me yelling at him for about an hour he grabbed Sammy and ordered me into the car. He told me that if I wanted to go to Bobby's so bad we would go now. I tried to stop him but he just grabbed my arm and practically threw me in the car. I remember seeing these lights coming straight for us then waking in hospital. Sammy was in the back seat behind Dad so he only had a few scrapes and bruises. Dad broke his arm and cracked some ribs. I was in a coma for three days. They told me later I died but they managed to revive me. Dad didn't cause the accident, the other car drove through a stop sign and straight into the passenger side. My side. I never saw my Dad after that. Bobby was the one who sat at my bedside for three days until I woke up. The one who comforted Sammy when he cried because he thought his big brother would die. The one who took us home the day I was discharged. The one who took my shit for the next two years."

"Bobby enrolled us in school. Sammy loved it, he made friends and studied hard. He did so well that he was accepted into Stanford a year early. Sammy always was the brains of the outfit." Dean shrugged, "I hated school, hated being told what to do. I skipped school almost constantly. Bobby would drop us off. Mainly to make sure I made it to school. I learnt that as long as my name got marked off in the morning and I was back in time to pick up Sam the day was my own. I soon got a bad reputation. I would pick fights with older kids, getting the shit kicked out of me regularly until I learned to fight back. By the time I was 15 even most adults knew to avoid me. Then I discovered that sex was a good distraction. If it had a pulse and was good looking I would hit it. Male of female, it didn't matter. My reputation had gotten so bad that even Sammy was starting to notice. The day of my 16th bithday was the turning point. Bobby took us too school as normal, but instead of dropping me off he turned back around and headed home. He was yelling at me before he even stopped the car. I can't remember all that he said, but his last words stayed with me. 'Balls ya idjit, if you want to drag yourself through the gutter than do it. But don't drag Sam down with you.' He left me alone then and I dragged myself around his salvage yard for a bit. I found myself staring at the wreck of the Impala. I crawled inside it and cried. It was the first time in 16 years I had allowed myself to break down and it was in a car. Bobby found me about 2 hours later. i was curled up in the car asleep. The only thing he said was if I wanted to I could fix the Impala up and she would be mine. I could use his tools and keep her on his property and if I needed a hand he had two. The only condition was I would have to get a job and pay for the parts myself. He knew someone, her name was Ellen Harvelle, she owned a place called 'The Roadhouse' and I was her new dishwasher. Bobby could read me like a book. I used to pester Dad to let me help fix the car even before I could see into the motor. My earliest memory of Dad is standing on a crate next to him under the hood, helping him. My mom came out of the house to tell us lunch was ready. I can still see her standing beside the car laughing at me because I had a stripe of grease on my face. She called me a chip of the old block and came around and kissed me then my dad. That was the last time I saw my mother laugh. That was the night of the fire."

"I took him up on his offer. Bobby knew that I needed something. I wouldn't talk to him, I couldn't talk to Sam but I could work myself to exhaustion. I worked 5 days a weeks at Ellen's then on the weekend I worked on my Baby. That's when I met Jo. She was Ellen's daughter and I loved her from the moment I saw her. Ellen knew about my past but to Jo I was just that guy who was a year older than her, that washed dishes and teased her. Ellen warned me off but that was like a red flag to a bull. I was still in denial about my sexuality and Jo was so sweet and innocent that I thought I was in love with her. We started dating the day she turned 16. We got married the day she turned 18. Ellen was against me the whole time. She only agreed to us getting married because Jo was pregnant. Bobby Jo was born 6 months later. I was 19, a married father and I was gay. The day Jo told me she was pregnant was the day I was going to break up with her. We took it slow, I was her first boyfriend and I didn't want to hurt her. When we finally took that next step I knew that I made a mistake. I loved Jo but as a sister. I knew I couldn't dump her after her first time so I stayed. I tried to keep my hands off but she looked so hurt when I rebuffed her that I gave in. I always made sure we used protection, with my past it was a given. Except once. I had a few drinks. Ellen and Bobby knew I was drinking but as long as I did at the Roadhouse or Bobby's and I didn't drive they were fine with it. I never drank so much that I passed out only enough that I could forget. I was sitting in the back of my car trying to get the courage to tell Jo I was gay when the door opened and she got in. She must have had a few drinks herself because she took the lead. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't have let her but I was 19 and horny as hell. I wasn't about to say no, Hell I don't think I could have said no when she unzipped my jeans and grabbed me. I think I might have tried but then she bent down and... well, lets just say I stopped thinking with my big brain. A few days later a we all came down with a bug. Some got hit worse than others, me and Sam had it a couple days, Bobby nearly a week. Ellen had it two weeks and Jo couldn't seem to shift it at all. I always thought that morning sickness was just in the morning but Jo couldn't keep anything down. All day everyday. After a couple of weeks I put my foot down and took her to the doctors. Jo wasn't sick she was pregnant and it was mine."

"I have done things in my life that I am not proud of but Jo and I had made this baby together. I would make the best of it. I loved Jo, she loved me and we would love this baby. We would make this family work. Bobby was great, after he ripped strips off me for being so thougtless as to have unprotected sex, he hugged me and told me he was proud of me for taking responsibility. Ellen on the other hand fought with Jo every day about me. Even on the day of our wedding. Bobby helped us find a house in a new town where no one knew me or my past, and with his contacts got me a job at a garage. I was determined to make this work and for the first few weeks it was fine. The doctor had told us that we couldn't have sex for at least 6 weeks after the birth and I grabbed at this lifeline like I was drowning. It was fine until the time was up and Jo planned this whole romantic night for us. I couldn't think how to get out of it. I was thrilled when I heard BJ wake up and when Jo finally got her back down I made and excuse it was to late. I put Jo off the next night saying that why don't we do it on Saturday night when I wouldn't have work next morning. Let's just say the night was a disaster. It got worse. We starting fighting more and more and I started sleeping in the spare room. Bobby Jo was 6 months old when the shit hit the fan. Ellen was coming to visit. Jo gave me an ultimatum, either I come back into her bed or I could leave. I left, and spent the night in a hotel. When I showed up the next day Ellen told me Jo was at a lawyers and I wasn't welcome there. Ellen told me that she had told Jo everything about me and Jo didn't want anything to do with me. I was to have no contact with Jo or my baby. I have no excuse for my behaviour. I started yelling at her and someone must have called the police. I was arrested and held overnight. When I was released I was told that Jo had got a restraining order out against me and I was to have no contact with her or my daughter. I didn't see either of them again until Bobby Jo was 2."

"Until the day I took Jo home from the hospital. Ellen hated me even more after that, she wouldn't believe that Jo wanted me to have our daughter and she started a custody battle that lasted for two years. She dragged up every little sordid thing I had done in the past, the fights, the drinking, the one night stands. The judge looked at what I done and how I took responsibilty after Jo got pregnant and awarded me custody. I bought this house for us and Sammy moved in too, he helped me with BJ when I studied at night to become an EMT. Sammy moved out a couple of years ago, but he still comes over a couple times a week. I don't know how I would have made it without him and BJ in my life." Dean dried his eyes, "That is my story Cas, and I will understand if you want to go." Cas leaned closer to Dean and hesitantly kissed him. Dean groaned and deepened the kiss pushing Cas back against the cushions. Cas moaned as Dean's lips travelled down to his collarbone. "Dean," he weakly pushed at Dean's shoulders, "Dean, I, um, I haven't done anything like this before." Dean stilled and raised his head. He stared at Cas, "Are you saying that you have never kissed anyone?" Dean sat up and looked down at Cas. Cas blushed as he sat up as well, "Fairs fair, Dean, you told me your story, I'll tell you mine." Cas looked down at the floor, "Do you remember that I told you I was the youngest," He glanced at Dean, who nodded. Cas continued, "My parents were very religious, hence the angel names and they thought their family was finished when they found out they were expecting me. I was unplanned and my brother Lucifer always said unwanted. Michael ignored me and Anna tried to take care of me because my mother wasn't strong after my birth, but she and my parents were fighting and she left home when I was 5. Gabriel was the only one who really took an intrest in me. Without him I would have been in a mental institution. Or dead. I was bullied at school almost constantly, my name for one, and the fact that I was shy, without Gabriel sticking up for me, it would have been worse. My parents died when I just started high school and Gabriel let me live with him. He was the one who suggested I become a teacher. He encouraged me every day, he was there when I broke down and almost comitted sucide from the constant bulling. Some guys from the football team found out I was gay. I tried to deny it, my parents were against homosexuality, so I felt like I would let them down if they knew. They beat to within a inch of my life. Gabriel was there when I woke up in the hospital, he was the one who told me to be myself, no matter what or who that was. He went to the school and threatened the principal, to this day I don't know what he said or did, but people pretty much ignored me after that. University wasn't as bad as most people leave you alone and then I got offered a job here. Gabriel opened a shop that sells imported chocolates and sweet things and he bought an apartment and he asked me to move in with him." Cas blushed again, "You are the first person to touch me that I'm not related too."

Dean's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry Cas," he breathed softly, "If I had known I wouldn't have done..." his voice trailed off as Cas placed two fingers against his lips. "Sshh Dean, I wanted you to kiss me, and you always asked first." Cas blushed, "I have never felt like this for anyone else Dean. Never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I wanted, want to kiss you. I want touch you but I'm scared." Dean leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over Cas's, "I have never felt like this before Cas, and I want to make love to you." Dean smiled as he noticed Cas blush, "I'm happy to wait Cas, for as long as it takes. I've slept with people the first time I met them and it never felt right. I bumped into you and felt a spark as soon as I looked into your blue eyes. This feels right somehow and I am willing to take the time to make sure I don't fuck it up." He stood up and held a hand out to Cas, "Now if we don't get out of here I may forget myself and drag you upstairs." He laughed when Cas hesitated, "C,mon Cas, I want your first time to be special, not some rush job because we feel horny." Cas blushed again and let Dean help him up, "But that doesn't mean we can't kiss does it?" Dean laughed harder and grabbing Cas kissed him soundly. "Answer your question Cas? I like kissing you and if we don't go now I will forget everything I just said." Dean's laugh echoed through the house as Castiel squeaked and dragged Dean out of the house. They spent the rest of the day together, holding hands, stealing kisses, talking and laughing. Too soon Dean had to get back to the house. "Hey Cas, it's getting late, I gotta get back for Bobby Jo." He glanced over at Cas, frowning as he noticed the expression on the other mans face. "Cas, what's wrong?" Cas swallowed, "I just don't want to leave yet," he said softly. Dean brushed a small kiss on Cas's temple, "Cas, I'm not telling you to go, I'm just saying _we_ have to get home so I can get dinner started and I would like you to stay and eat with us." Dean smiled as Cas's expression picked up. "Dean, I would love to have dinner with you and your daughter."

Several weeks later Cas moved in. Bobby Jo was thrilled that her Dad and her teacher had hit it off so well. She remembered how flustered her Dad had got when she arrived home to find her teacher helping cook tea. Dean asked her if she minded when he got home after dropping Mr Novak back home and she threw her arms around him and told him that she was thrilled that he had someone. Dean introduced Cas to Sam who was equally thrilled that Dean had someone. Cas introduced Dean and Bobby Jo to his brother Gabriel who, after giving Dean the whole "Hurt my brother, I'll hurt you" speech, told them that they could have free chocolate anytime they wanted. Dean and Cas spent every spare minute together, on weekends they included BJ in their plans. Dean loved nothing more than cuddling up on the couch with Cas, watching movies, stealing kisses when Bobby Jo pretended not to notice. Dean never pushed for anything more, simply saying "When you feel ready Cas, not before," every time Cas worried that Dean might be frustrated. "That's what cold showers are for," Dean laughed at the expression on Cas's face. "It's fine Cas, really, I told you I would wait for you to be ready and I will." One Friday night Cas turned to Dean after the movie had ended and BJ had gone to bed and simply said "I'm ready." Dean looked stunned and after searching Cas's face for doubts picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Next morning Cas woke to find himself alone in the bed. He stretched and listened, hearing music coming from downstairs. He slipped into s t-shirt and and track pants and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped in the door transfixed by the sight of Dean's hips swaying in time to the music coming from the stereo. Cas jumped a little when a voice came from his shoulder, "Dad's got some good moves hasn't he?" Bobby Jo smiled at the look on Cas's face, "You should get him to sing for you." She entered the kitchen moving in unison with Dean as his shoulders joined his hips. "Morning Dad," she kissed his cheek and spun away to set the table. Dean continued to dance, even after noticing Cas standing in the doorway. He pulled Cas into his arms and swayed with him, until Bobby Jo tapped his arm and gestured to the fry pan where the scrambled eggs were burning.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean dropped Cas and quickly grabbed the pan off the stove, "Sit Cas, breakfast is served." Dean grinned as Cas kissed him before sitting down, "Thank you Dean, it looks delicious, and I enjoyed the show." Dean's smile widened, "Anytime Cas, if you moved in you could see my moves all the time." Cas blushed and when breakfast was over and the dishes done Cas answered "Yes Dean, I will move in you." Dean stood at the sink his hands stilling as he dried them when he heard Cas's soft reply. He turned around to Cas, a huge smile spreading over his face as he grabbed Cas, "Really Cas, you really will move in." Dean let out a huge whoop of excitement and spun Cas around in a circle, before letting him go and grabbing BJ. "Did you hear that angel, Cas is moving in." He let go of BJ and grabbed Cas again, kissing him deeply. He broke off, "When do you want to get your stuff?" grinning when Cas replied "Now, if it's no trouble Dean." Dean looked down at what he was wearing, "I should shower first and get changed," as he was wearing a t-shirt and trackpants that barely stayed on his hips. Cas just laughed and gestured at himself, "I'm not much better." Dean's eyes grew hot as he took in the sight of Castiel wearing an old t-shirt of Dean's and a pair of his trackpants that were even looser than the ones Dean was wearing. "Definately, shower and a change of clothes, even though I think what you're wearing is hot." Cas flicked a hand at Dean and hurried upstairs, calling over his shoulder, "Maybe we could conserve water." Bobby Jo grimaced "Dad, still here," she groused. Dean laughed and hugged her, "Do you really mind Baby," he asked her seriously. She hugged back, "Of course not Dad, I'm really glad you are happy," she swotted him on the arm, "Now, I believe someone is waiting for you in the shower." She laughed as Dean kissed her and ran up the stairs.

A month later Dean and Cas waved goodbye to Bobby Jo as she headed up the path to her friends house. "Have a good time at your sleepover, Angel," Dean called. She waved back and entered the house girlish laughter reaching the car as her friend opened the door. Dean was nervous as he had something special planned for Cas. Actually he and Bobby Jo had planned it together and he was afraid Cas wouldn't like it. He and Bobby Jo had been planning it for two weeks, BJ reassuring her Dad every time he expressed his doubts. "Dad, you love Cas and Cas loves you. I have never seen either of you look happier and this is a perfect way to show it." BJ arranged to have a sleepover to leave the house empty and Cas never suspected a thing. Dean pulled into the driveway and hurried around to open the door for Cas, who looked surprised. "What is the special occasion Dean?" Dean just smiled and helped Cas out of the car. Entering the house Dean turned and dropped to one knee in front of Cas. Pulling a small box from his pocket he looked up at Cas with his heart in his eyes, "Cas, I need you now and forever. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Cas looked down at the man who had changed his life forever. He smiled, "Dean, I think I loved you the first time I saw you, the day you literally ran into me. You bought me coffee, talked to me and called me your friend. The answer is yes." Cas laughed, "Actually it's been yes since you first asked me." Dean stood up a puzzled expression on his face, "When was the first time Cas?" Cas leaned back from Dean a little so he could answer, "When I brought over muffins the first time Dean, you bit into one and asked me to marry you so I could make them all the time." They both laughed before Dean pulled Cas in closer, "Yeah, I remember, I even meant it then too. Now come here so I can kiss my fiance." Cas laughed as Dean's lips found his. There would be plenty of time for talk later.


End file.
